1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote tracking and/or locating system.
2. Background of Related Art
One major fear for parents is that they may be separated from their child/children in a crowded area such as in a shopping mall. The recent rise in reported child abduction cases has only compounded this fear. Abduction by strangers is not the only type of abduction; parental abduction is a large and growing form of child abduction. Also, elderly adult are subject to being lost and/or abducted as well.
Various solutions have been devised to minimize the risk of lost children or seniors. For example, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,494 to Lopes, a prior art device to aid in the retrieval of lost children or people provides a bracelet assembly with an elongated flexible band. The band has a transparent portion through which one can read identification information. The identification information can include a person's name, phone number, address, etc. This information is used by others to help the lost person find their way home, or to contact a parent or guardian. The bracelet is most commonly made of a plastic type material which is looped around the wearer's wrist and fastened. An attaching means is used to snug the bracelet around the user's wrist. The identification information is usually written, typewritten or imprinted on a piece of paper or similar receiving medium and is affixed to the bracelet or slipped under the transparent portion.
One disadvantage with these bracelets is that the identification information is generally printed with ink which can be rubbed, smudged or possibly washed off. The plastic band can be easily torn or cut off. Also, no verification that the proper person is wearing the bracelet is difficult at best by people who are not familiar with the wearer or identified person. Moreover, beyond visual verification, there is no way to detect the location or presence of the bracelet.
The '494 patent discloses a biotelemetry tracking and locating system that uses a person's own physical or biological measurement as an identification code used by a tracked unit, e.g., a bracelet worn by a child, to track and/or locate the person from a tracking/locating unit, e.g., worn or carried by a parent. The tracking/locating unit includes a transmitter and optionally a receiver. The tracking/locating unit detects a combination of encoded biological measurements (e.g. body temperature, and/or heart rate) and combines the biological measurements into a substantially unique ID code. The tracking/locating unit may be carried, e.g., by a parent to track the continued presence within a reception range of, e.g., a child wearing the tracked unit. A directional antenna, e.g., a YAGI type antenna, in the tracking/locating unit allows the tracking/locating unit to determine which direction the tracked unit is in, e.g., with respect to the tracking/locating unit. A panic button can be included with the tracked unit to allow a child or other person wearing a tracked unit to alert the tracking person, e.g., a parent to a dangerous situation. The tracking unit may include a paging button to output a paging signal to desired tracked units, which is emitted visually or aurally at the tracked unit.